


Life After, and Because of, The Nexus by Vulcan Lover

by KSForever



Category: Star Trek TOS AU, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: In denial of certain canonical elements pertaining to the Nexus storyline ending, M/M, Nexus related reshuffle, Re-writing the Nexus to a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 08:18:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10356171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: Sorting out some of the Nexus related stuff





	

**Author's Note:**

> Jim survives the Nexus, and is reunited with Spock - the road to dreams come true...
> 
> Categories: Fiction  
> Characters: None  
> Crossover Fandom: None  
> Genres: Kirk/Spock Pre-Slash, Kirk/Spock Slash  
> Other Languages: None  
> Story Type: Angst, First Time, Romance  
> Trope (OPTIONAL): None  
> Universe: AU Alternate Universe, ST:TOS Original Universe  
> Warnings: None  
> Series: None  
> Chapters: 1 Table of Contents  
> Completed: Yes Word count: 1199 Read Count: 298

Life After, and Because of, The Nexus

When they'd been reunited, Jim had asked Spock, "Can we be together now?"

Spock looked to him, and even held his hands as he did so. "It is my understanding that 'The Nexus' shows a person their heart's deepest desire." He paused. "Jim, I do not think I appeared in your Nexus 'dream'."

__ __

The moment that Spock had said that, was some weeks' ago... Yet, in that time, Jim had not gone far from where they'd sat having that conversation. He was staying still in guest accommodation at Starfleet HQ.

Deanna Troi from Enterprise D, and the soon to be space worthy, Enterprise E, had visited him twice - she being a counsellor - and she had repeatedly said to Jim; "Go and see him. Explain. Open up to him, even more than you did when you asked if you could be together."

Jim hadn't talked all that openly about 'that conversation with Spock', even with Deanna, but she'd got some words out of him - and, well, she was a Betazoid. She knew how he was feeling - in this instance, how he'd always felt. She'd even told Jim that she may well go and see Spock herself - try and get him to talk... "Impossible!" Jim had told her. 'With you anyway...' he had thought, though not unkindly.

Tonight, Jim knew that Spock, too, was staying at Starfleet HQ, because he'd been the Vulcan Embassy's representative at a meeting. So, Jim was standing outside Spock's Quarters here, and he pressed the announcing door chime.

"Hello, Jim." Spock said, as he opened the door. He stepped aside, indicating that Jim should come into the rooms, and Jim did so. The doors swhooshed shut behind him.

"Is your meeting done with?" Jim asked, trying not to be awkward. "Or will it roll on for a few more days?"

"It's done." Spock noted. "Come and sit down."

Jim followed Spock to the seating area, and they chose to sit beside one another.

"Spock," Jim started. "My heart's deepest desire; its largest day dream, and night dream, has been the same for decades; it goes like this, when I retire, finding myself somewhere beautiful, like Kirk Ranch, or up in the Rocky Mountains, you come to me. You pitch up at my doorstep, and say 'Can we be together now?'" Jim paused, and found that Spock moved to hold his hand - because of the last memory Jim had of this happening, it was bittersweet. He stared at their hands, and, somehow, found his voice again. "If Captain Picard hadn't found me, and whisked me away, back here, to reality, to you, I know that the Nexus would have shown me what I've always wanted. You, at my doorstep, saying that we can be together now, in every way that we've both wanted for life-times worth of years. Yes, I know I saw a female face in the Nexus, on the horizon, at one point, while I was talking with Picard, and that that moment is mentioned in my report. It is mentioned though, for the reason I detailed. That woman was a beautiful woman I'd never met, only ever seen a photograph of, and she was someone my great Aunt and Uncle knew. By the time I was alive, she had been dead many years - and yet, she was not forgotten by my family. Her photo was at the Ranch, and it always transfixed me. I knew that if I could make her turn up, through my mind, in the Nexus, then, I would have confirmation that none of this was real. Yet, if I'd seen you there, I would have been so torn, since wishing to be with you, is something I've had to bury so deep in my mind, because I was beginning to lose hope - That is, until we were truly reunited - which is half of the reason I left the Nexus in the first place. I hoped that you'd still be around, and I could at least see you, have you in my life, for real, again." Jim looked up, into Spock's eyes, in tears. "Read it, Spock. Read the truth from my mind and my heart, please."

"I can," Spock answered gently. "but I don't have to, Jim. I know it's the truth."

"Can we do anything about it?" Jim asked, still tearful.

"I can momentarily leave these quarters." Spock replied tenderly. "And, ask your permission to re-enter them, even though they are in fact designated as mine. When you answer the door, I will, for all intents and purposes, be at your doorstep - and, I will ask you, 'Can we be together now, Jim?'" Spock bit back tears of his own, and, after a few moments, got up from the sofa, walking across the room to the doors. 

Jim followed him, holding is hand.

Spock turned back, and smiled, at Jim.

"I will answer 'yes', I promise." Jim pledged so happily and truthfully.

\- --

The door chimes went, moments after Jim had finally let go of Spock's hand long enough for him to now be standing on the other side of the briefly closed door. Jim hit the 'open' button on the door, and smiled as he saw Spock standing there.

Spock did not even wait until Jim invited him in, to ask his question. "Can we marry each other," He paused, letting Jim take in his question. "and be together now, Jim?" The corridors around them were empty, but Spock would not have cared if every member of Starfleet HQ's staff, the Brass included, had been standing around in them. There would still be some witness to this moment, other than Spock and Jim themselves, because there were, of course, security cameras in the hallways...

"Yes!" Jim promised, pulling Spock into an embrace.

Still holding one another, they moved back into the Quarters, and the door shut behind them, giving them real privacy.

They kissed, with fingertips and lips, and held one another as they had so longed to.

"Hope will never leave me now." Jim murmured.

"No, T'hy'la - it will not." Spock breathed, so close to Jim after all this time.

The kisses did not end. They almost felt like they were younger men. Almost.

"Can we take this into the bedroom?" Spock asked. "That is the customary place to make love, is it not?"

Jim grinned. "You know it is - unless you're telling me that you Vulcans have other ideas about what is customary at such a time..?"

"I can show you some of those ideas..." Spock held Jim to him, kissing him with the O'zhesta, using one hand, and, with the other, letting his fingers roam Jim's spine, tingling, as Jim's other hand covered where Spock's heart, lay.

"You can, and you will..." Jim's smile beamed, as he moved, only for the sake of heading to the bedroom, and took his beloved, Spock, with him. "But the bedroom is as good a place to start as any!"

They were hand in hand at last. Heart to Heart and Soul To Soul...

The End..? 8.4.16


End file.
